


How to Spell 'I Love You'

by Clea2011



Series: Pornalot 2017 entries [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur has magic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Dragonwarts University was not as much fun as Hogwarts.For one thing, Merlin was stuck with Cedric as a roommate.





	How to Spell 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for week 4 of Pornalot. It was for the prompt 'Bound'. It's also filling my hc bingo square 'Forced soulbonding'. This is a slightly longer version than the one in the contest. This is before I started hacking it around to make it fit 1000 words.

Bound

Dragonwarts University was not as much fun as Hogwarts.

Firstly, Merlin had Cedric as a roommate.  Cedric had taken a bit of a shine to Merlin, which was not a good thing at all.  Merlin was trying desperately to get moved, but so far hadn’t had any luck.  Twice he’d woken to find Cedric standing at the end of his bed.  Cedric claimed it was Twilight-like romance at work.  Merlin knew it was just creepy.

Secondly, there were the classes.  Merlin was majoring in potions which was fine because he was brilliant at it.  Unfortunately, as a way to earn a little extra cash once a week he had to help Professor Gaius out with the elementary level classes, which meant he was tutoring Cedric and also Arthur.  Both of them were quite dire at the subject and Merlin was beginning to despair.

“You could give me _extra_ lessons,” Cedric suggested.  That was creepy too.  Even Arthur looked disgusted.  But then Arthur often looked at Cedric with disgust.

Arthur had been quite distant since they’d arrived at university. Usually he was friendly, especially to Merlin, so it was a bit of a shock. Merlin wasn’t quite sure what he’d done. Arthur had his own room, because his father was rich and could afford it, so Merlin didn’t see him as often as he had when they were in the same house at school.  He missed the teasing and insults.  And being with Arthur all the time.

“I’m too busy,” Merlin told Cedric.  “You keep disturbing my sleep.”

Arthur had been carefully measuring out 10ml of newt’s blood, but he paused, obviously listening.  Cedric glanced down at Merlin, smiling smugly.

“But you look so sweet when you’re asleep, Merlin.  Those little sounds you make…”

There was a loud crash as Arthur managed to step back and knock a pile of books off the adjoining desk. Cedric smirked, and didn’t offer to help.

“I bet I could make you sound even sweeter…”

“No,” Merlin said firmly.  “I’m not interested.  Stop harassing me.”  He doubted it would do any good.  Cedric was edging closer.

“Come on, you don’t know until you’ve tried it. Tonight we could push our beds together…”

“He said no!” Arthur snapped. “Merlin, if he’s hassling you I have plenty of room. You can stay with me until you find somewhere better.”

Merlin couldn’t think of anywhere better than with Arthur.  “Thanks, that’d be great.”

Cedric glared at them and moved away, working on his potion at another desk.

“I thought you liked him,” Arthur admitted.  “You two seemed close, and he’s been telling everyone you’re a couple.  Until just then I thought you were.”

“Never! God, he has this birdman costume, Arthur.  He’s scary.  And he lurks in the dark, pretending he’s a crow or something.  He stands by my bed watching me sleep.”

“Scary.  I won’t do that.”

Which was a shame, Merlin reflected. He wouldn’t mind waking up to Arthur.  Though perhaps not in the birdman costume.

“Thanks, again. I’ve been trying to get moved.”

Cedric had his back to them but Merlin could see his potion was going a strange shade of green.  The mild healing potion they were working on was supposed to be a pale yellow.  He didn’t want to go near Cedric, but he knew he had to intervene.

“Cedric, you’ll need to start again with that potion,” he warned.

“It’s perfect,” Cedric snapped.  “Just a little frogspawn…”

“That recipe doesn’t need frogspawn,” Merlin began.  “Cedric… Shit!”

The potion suddenly began to glow gold.  But Merlin only had a moment to notice because Cedric picked it up and flung it at him.  Arthur immediately grabbed him and tried to push him out of the way, typical Gryffindor.  The potion went all over the pair of them. 

Merlin suddenly found himself being held by Arthur.  Arthur, whose eyes were glowing that same gold as the potion.

“No!” Cedric cried furiously.  “He’s mine!”

“Your eyes are gold…” Arthur breathed.  He wasn’t looking at Cedric.

Merlin knew he should ask what the hell was in that potion, but all he could see was Arthur.  Beautiful, brave, wonderful Arthur who was holding him close and gazing at him as if he were the most desirable thing ever.

“Let go of him!” came Cedric’s voice from seemingly far away.

Arthur, whose face was so close, leaning in to kiss him.  It felt so right, as if a missing part of Merlin was slotting into place.

“Don’t kiss him!” Cedric wailed.  “That’ll seal the soulbond!”

Suddenly Merlin knew exactly which potion it was.  And didn’t care because Arthur was kissing him and all was good.

“Stop!” Cedric yelled, as Arthur started to untuck Merlin’s shirt. 

“Yes, please stop!  Or find a room!” Professor Gaius had marched over and started ushering Merlin and Arthur out of the classroom.  “Good god! No!  Not here! Oh, there’s a reason that potion’s banned. Go! The cure’s in that Forbidden Spells volume I loaned you, Merlin.  Use it.  And in future keep dangerous spellbooks somewhere idiots can’t find them.  And you” – he turned on Cedric – “are in a lot of trouble. Come with me…”

**********

Merlin was exhausted.

It had been four hours since they’d reached Merlin’s room, locked the door against Cedric, and proceeded to seal their bond with a lot more than just a kiss.  It was the most perfect sex Merlin had ever experienced.  Not just because of the bond but because he loved Arthur so much anyway.  The bond was just a bonus.

Merlin’s shirt was lying on the floor with a huge tear down the back.  Apparently ripping was quicker than messing about with buttons.  Arthur had been very eager.  It was the spell, of course, making him do that.  Making him want Merlin.  Merlin knew he should call up the antidote immediately.  But it was so very comfortable in his bed, lying there with Arthur spooned naked, warm and getting hard once more against him.  Merlin had never felt better. 

Arthur was currently exploring the taste and shape of Merlin’s left ear with his tongue.  He was doing a remarkably thorough examination.  Merlin could feel Arthur getting hard against him again.  Arthur might be happy enough under the spell but he was going to be so angry when it wore off.  They might never get their friendship back.

“We should use the cure,” Merlin gasped.  “I’ve got that book!”

 “Never mind that,” Arthur murmured.  “I’m ready for another shag.” He nibbled on Merlin’s earlobe and Merlin shivered at the sensation.  Arthur really was making it difficult to do the right thing.

“We should try the cure,” Merlin urged.  “Accio book!”

The spellbook flew across the room and landed on the bed.

“Expelliarmus!” Arthur countered lazily.  The book fell back down onto the floor.

“Acc…” Merlin began, but Arthur silenced him with a kiss.

“No,” Arthur murmured against his lips.  “I love this.  I love you.  Please… keep the bond.”

And so they did.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
